The Eyes' of Mintleaf
by Breezetail of Windclan
Summary: Mintleaf. A Medicine Cat. It may seem that she lives a normal life but she is the most overlooked cat in her Clan. All because of her two different colored eyes. But Mintleaf is determined to be the best cat in the Clan, and maybe get a bit of revenge along the way...
1. Chapter 1: Why am I Alive?

**Hey everyone! Welcome to one of my new Fan Fiction Stories. This one is called The Eyes' of Mintleaf. It will be about a Med Cat and if you find reading about one is boring, then I suggest you turn and leave right now! You can give criticism. It's always welcomed because I want to improve with my writing. Giving nice reviews are welcomed too! Now go off and enjoy this chapter!**

There was a scintillation of bright silver claws. Each fine-point barb pierced through Mintkit's soft, feather-like fur and managed to slice the skin. Mintkit fell to the floor, shivering. Warm, wet sticky blood seeped through her pure white coat and made it turn scarlet. Wimpering, Mintkit buried her nose under her paws. She wished she could block out the world. She wished she didn't have anything to worry about. She wished she didn't have such mean parents and siblings. Not to mention the clan. They all teased her just because she had two diffrent colored eyes. One blue, one green.

She felt blow after blow of claws as her brother, Darkkit, slashed at her sides.

When was mother going to tell him to stop? Mintkit had to deal with this every day. Each day, when the sun was going down, Mintkit's mother wanted each of her kits to practice their battle moves. No mother wanted a weak kit. So instead of practicing with warriors, they practiced on poor Mintkit. And Mintkit hated her life. Why was it even worth living if everyone was going to be mean to you just because of how you looked?

''That's enough for today,'' Mintkit's mother, Featherfur, purred. ''Come here and listen. You deserve to be told a story my little warrior.''

As Mintkit struggled to sit up, she rolled her eyes as her mother used the term, 'My little warrior'. How could Darkkit be praised? He was praised for everything, but no one ever praised Mintkit. All she got was words full of venom and blows to the side of the head. No one ever said anything nice to her. Ever.

Mintkit listened to the story from afar for she didn't want to risk getting swatted from getting to close to her mother. Her own mother wouldn't even let her get close enough for warmth. So Mintkit had made herself a soft mossy bed in the corner of the nursery where she was far away from the others.

As she made her way to her bed and curled up Featherfur had just finished telling her story. Darkkit sighed and curled up by his mothers belly. ''I love you.'' he purred.

''I love you too.'' Featherfur purred back to her son.

Mintkit wondered why nobody ever said 'I love you to her'. _No one loves me, that's why, _she thought bitterly.

When everything was silent, Mintkit settled into a light doze. She couldn't sleep all that well though because her scratches burned. Each time she would turn to clean them, she saw Featherfur and Darkkit. They were wrapped in a soft blanket of warmth while Mintkit was so cold, she was sure frost was forming on her fur.

When she couldn't stand the burning anymore, she stood on shaky legs and padded out into the clearing. The moon was a claw scratch in the sky. The stars were sparkling like little pairs of eyes. No one was out. Just probably her and Ravensplash, who was on watch. Ravensplash didn't seem to notice Mintkit so she ran to the medicine cat den before the large black-and-white she-cat could get up.

As the small white kit crashed through the ferns, she smashed into another cat and was lost in a tangle of golden tabby fur. She found her way out and turned to see one of the apprentices, Sweetpaw. Her long golden fur glowed silver in the moonlight and she raked an icy amber glare at Mintkit.

''Watch where your going, mouse-brain!'' Sweetpaw snapped. Though her name sounded sweet and all, she was the most rudest of all apprentices and had many mean things to say to Mintkit.

As Sweetpaw opened her mouth to say another blunt remark, she was stopped by the beautiful, tortoiseshell medicine cat taking the name of Dapplesnow.

''Now, now Sweetpaw. No need to be barbaric. Go make yourself useful by going on watch with Ravensplash. Your paw seems perfectly fine.''

Sweetpaw stood up and walked away, her tail swishing in anger.

Mintkit looked up at Dapplesnow with a look of pure distress. ''Why Dapplesnow? Why does everyone have to hate me?''

Dapplesnow was the only nice one in the ThunderClan. She was the only cat Mintkit would talk too and feel safe around. She was like a mother to Mintkit, but the opposite of Featherfur. She was gentle, kind-hearted, the best medicine cat in ThunderClan. Mintkit would visit Dapplesnow everyday and soon cats would think she wanted to be a medicine cat but she really wanted to be a warrior. Only thing that troubled her about becoming a warrior was her eyes?

Her thoughts were snapped from her head like a branch on a tree. Dapplesnow was looking expectedly at Mintkit. Clearly waiting for an answer. She hadn't even known Dapplesnow said something. ''What?'' Mintkit asked.

''I said it's because of your eyes.'' Dapplesnow meowed gently, trying not to get Mintkit upset.

The medicine cat stretched out her tail to touch the kit on the soulder but Mintkit turned away. ''Why has StarClan cursed me to be the most overlooked cat in the clan? Couldn't it have been my brother or someone else?''

''Well, it's just probably because...,'' Dapplesnow broke off in search of words.

''Because I'm ugly and StarClan couldn't find any other cat to make fun of so they chose me.'' Mintkit growled under her breath.

Dapplesnow turned her suprised gaze to Mintkit. Her eyes were as big as full moons. ''No, of course not!'' she yelped. ''It's just because your..._special_.''

''But I don't want to be special! I just want to be a regular cat! I just want to be a warrior!'' Mintkit's angry voice dropped down to just a barely audible whisper. ''I don't want to be made fun of. Why can't I just have regular old eyes?''

''You still can be a warrior.'' Dapplesnow meowed.

''I know but what would the others think of my eyes? I would rather be dead then having to get teased by other cats.''

''Never say that!'' Dapplesnow whispered, wrapping her tail around Mintkit's shoulders. ''If you don't feal comfortable about being a warrior, you can always become a medicine cat.''

Mintkit said nothing, just looked deep into Dapplesnow's eyes. When the white kit said nothing, Dapplesnow continued.

''I would enjoy your help. And you can sleep with me instead of your mean brother. Would you like that?''

Mintkit got up and limped to the entrance of the medicine den. ''I'll think about it.'' she called over her shoulder and went back to the nersury, forgetting about her wounds. She would just think about it. That's all she needed was to think. One question raced through her head, _should I be a warrior, or a medicine cat?_

**Okay, there you have it! First chapter done! Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. Favorite and follow! **

**Ready. Set. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentice Ceremony

**Chapter 2 is finally out! Sorry for the wait guys. I was sick and then I was moving so I had no time to update this. This chapter starts out on their Apprentice Ceremony. But before we enjoy the chapter, we must go to the reviews:**

**Reviews: windflight13- Thank you so much!**

**123CocoLee- Thanks! I've checked over the first chapter and found all the mistakes.**

**Silver's Fangs- I've checked all the mistakes and changed Dappledsnow's name into Dapplesnow! Thank you!**

**mikeycat06- Thank you so much! Mintkit was too mad to remember about her cuts and forgot about getting them checked. Hoped that cleared up the confusion a little and I'm glad you loved the story!**

**Amazing Auburn- True. Very true.**

**So I'm glad to say thank you for the 5 wonderful reviewers and if you came back to check out this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

''Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Rainglow. I hope Rainglow will pass down all she knows to you.''

Mintkit watched her brother touch noses with the pretty pale grey she-cat.

She had to admitt, her brother did look quite handsome with the sun shining on his black coat and his eyes a yellow twinkle. He was groomed by their very own mother, Featherfur, who sat at the edge of the clearing as she watched her son grow one step closer to becoming a Warrior.

Mintkit had to groom herself. Her pelt glowed a snow white and there was not a speck of dirt to be found anywhere. And as usual, she was sitting by herself. An empty circle of dust all around her. And Mintkit kind of liked that. She had her own little bubble that no one would invade because no one would touch the 'rat' as everyone would say.

What came next did not suprise her. She almost expected it to happen. Stonestar called off the meeting. Mintkit did not get her apprentice name and this was when Mintkit would step in. She would complain and she would get her new name. Her name no longer 'Mint' but changed to something else. Something hurtful. Something that was ment to make her feel like dung. But no matter what other cats called her, she would shrug it off because in her mind, she was Mintkit and no one else. There. Mintkit planned what would happen next. Simple. It was because she knew that that would happen. It was the part she had dreaded for so long, but now, she knew her name would get changed so she had nothing to worry about.

But before Mintkit could open her tiny mouth, a soft, silky voice rang out. Crisp and clear, like that of a creaking sound of a tree in the forest.

''Wait,'' it cried and Mintkit knew it was Dapplesnow. ''What about Mintkit?''

''What about her?'' Stonestar grumbled.

''Her name? Aren't you giving her her name?''

Stonestar snorted. ''You ain't the boss of me. Go worry your pretty little tail somewhere else!''

''Well true.'' Dapplesnow replied. ''I'm no leader but please! Mintkit really wants to be an apprentice! You can't ruin her dream of becoming a Warrior can you?''

After a moments hesitation, Stonestar let out a hiss and made his way back up to the top of the rock. ''Wait!'' he yowled. ''We have one more apprentice to be made.''

The Clan gathered up again, whispering to each other. ''Mintkit, please step forward.'' Stonestar growled coldly.

_This is it. _Mintkit thought. _No more Mintkit, but something else. Something hurtful, but you are strong! You will not get bullied! You will not!_

''Mintkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Mintpaw. Your mentor will be Berryleaf. I hope Berryleaf will pass down all she knows to you.''

Stonestar turned back around and dismissed the Clan. They chanted loud and clear. ''Darkpaw, Darkpaw, Darkpaw!'' but they said no Mintpaw.

Mintpaw was quite amazed. Her name was not changed! But the problem was, her mentor was the meanist Warrior in ThunderClan and absolutly _hated _Mintpaw. But Mintpaw vowed to herself not to get mad at Berryleaf and would ignore rude words.

''So,'' Mintpaw meowed. ''what are we doing?''

''Nothing.'' Berryleaf meowed simply. Her jaws parted in a long yawn. ''I'm too tired kit. Maybe we'll do some training or hunting some other time.'' She walked away and picked a plump blackbird for herself from the fresh-kill pile.

Mintpaw snorted. She looked around for Stonestar and found him slipping into his den like a shadow made of liquid. Mintpaw would have to speak to him. Berryleaf was definitely in no shape of becoming a mentor. Not yet anyways.

In a few graceful leaps, Mintpaw was standing in front of the curtain of lichen.

''Stonestar,'' Mintpaw called. ''I must speak to you.''

A few seconds later came the deep, rough voice of Stonestar. ''Yes, yes come in.''

Mintpaw padded in. Stonestar was sitting in his bed and as soon as he laid eyes on the newly-made apprentice, he curled his lip and narrowed his eyes into icy slits. ''What do you want?'' he spat.

She dipped her head and crouched into submission for she had no intent of fighting but for talking. ''I've come to complain about Berryleaf.''

''What's wrong with her?'' Stonestar hissed, rising to his paws.

''I don't mean to sound rude at all but she is not ready to become a mentor.''

''Complaining _already_ are we? Give her some time brat. She's a good warrior and she doesn't need some selfish apprentice to talk bad about her.''

''But-'' Mintpaw began.

''But nothing! If you didn't want to become a warrior, then you should have picked something else!''

Mintpaw was about to protest again but froze. ''There was nothing else to choose from.'' she growled. She glared defiantly at her leader and took a threatening step forward. ''My paws are to walk the path of a warrior. And I don't need no snotty-old-leader to tell me what to choose!''

She spun around and raced out into the clearing. Her anger and grief welled up inside her and made her snap. And Mintpaw was haft suprised that she acutally yelled at her own leader!

Her rage made her run blindly through the cats, all the while thinking of what other things a cat could do then being a warrior. She slamed into a cat and fell back. And what she thought she was going to face was a mad cat, was none other less then Dapplesnow.

Scrambling upward she faced her friend. ''Sorry about that.'' she panted.

''What's the hurry?'' Dapplesnow asked, tilting her head.

Mintpaw scruffled her paws in the dust. ''Um, I can't talk now. I gotta go to bed. Bye!'' then she ran off.

She pelted into the apprentice den and plopped herself into one of the moss beds available. Still trying to catch her breath she found that a medicince cat was another option! Of course! How could she have been so mouse-brained? She would tell Stonestar in the morning, before she began to get into training.

**There you have it everyone! 2nd chapter done. **

**Question: Who's your most #1 favorite character in Warriors?**

**Tell me in a review and how much you like this story so far. The next chapter should be out somewhere around the middle of June!**

**Ready. Set. Review!**


End file.
